


Guzzle

by Daryll_B_Consequences



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Pepsiman (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryll_B_Consequences/pseuds/Daryll_B_Consequences
Summary: Words have never been more incapable of describing something than now, in their Herculean task to describe how absolutely unrepentant I am.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Guzzle

**Author's Note:**

> ((AN:// FANGZ TO MY GIRL RAVEN))

Pepsiman loved to suck cock. He loved it so much. And his girlfriend, Bombalurina, had one for the ages. She put horses to shame. It was almost as tall as she was. And Pepsiman had a hunger. Or maybe a thirst. No matter how you classify it,he needed something in his hole. The only one that he has, his mouth. And lucky for him, Bomba was more than happy to oblige him. Seeing her unsheathe her Earth-(and-anus)shattering dick led him through all five stages of grief in rapid succession which, once evacuated, left only a dull throbbing somewhere between butterflies in his stomach and a dread which threatened to drown him. His nerves found themselves cooled when Bombalurina smacked his face with her gargantuan schlong, a blow which would have killed anyone else. It served only to awaken his insatiable lust. Do you remember that John Green "cock is one of my favorite tastes" post? Pepsiman is that but real. The first major challenge was the head. The start was easy enough. And then the head ballooned out. Pepsiman knew that this was the most his mouth would need to stretch to fit her whole length, and it if dick were thick like it is long, then this part would kill him. Luckily, her dong is just twice as thick as average, instead of twelve times, like her length. After several internal anime monologues, Pepsiman had taken in the head. "Alright," he thought, "only 60 more inches to go." Over the next hour, he slowly but surely worked his way down the shaft. After much work and the use of his glottis to breathe, he was nearly to the hilt. He had gone so far that the dick had lifted him off the ground. Bomba saw this and took his hands, pulling him to the hilt. There they sat for a while, neither worrying much about the passage of time. After a time, Bomba felt her nut coming on. Slowly and carefully she removed him from her enormous member. Leaning back, she let loose and blasted him with a torrent of cum that should have left a hole in his body. They fell upon each other, a heaving heap of love and lust and all the feelings that live between them. Exhausted, they lay there, basking in raw ecstasy. After a time, Bomba sat up and gave Pepsiman the heartiest slap she could manage, stinging her hand which bounced off of Pepsiman's hyper-toned asscheek. Bombalurina's dick, flaccid following the torrent, perked at the sight of his flexed ass. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she looked where his eyes would be if he had them and asked "up for round two?" Pepsiman's emphatic nodding was interrupted by a hand throwing him to the ground, ass up. "Time for some fun." Bomba said, stroking her cock.


End file.
